<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friendly advice by ElasticElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515280">friendly advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla'>ElasticElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willa fuckin’ hates Con’s family. They’re all stuck up pricks that like looking down on her, and not even in a sexy fun kind of way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willa Ferreyra/Gerri Kellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femflash February 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friendly advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa fuckin’ hates Con’s family. They’re all stuck up pricks that like looking down on her, and not even in a sexy fun kind of way. Their insults aren’t subtle, and it’s straight up offensive that they think she’s too dumb to understand when they’re mocking her. They’re full of boring rich people problems, have the audacity not to be happy with all they have in the world. Just assholes, every single one of them. (To be fair: she’s pretty sure Con hates them too.)</p><p>But Con insisted on her coming with him to the latest excuse to get the whole family in one room together, and Willa should have insisted on more than an extra thousand this week. And now that the lunch is over, all the family is boarded up in some other room, leaving her at a nearly empty dining room table and Willa was more than happy to be excluded. </p><p>Gerri was left out too, to babysit her no doubt, the family probably afraid she’d steel the silver or whatever.  The older woman is tapping away on her phone, and Willa sighs, bored out of her mind. How many hours does it take to agree you all hate each other a tiny bit less than the rest of the world?</p><p>“You’re not very good at hiding it.” </p><p>“Sorry?” Willa asks, and the tapping stops. </p><p>“How much they anger you. Connor will never pick you over his family, get used to it or leave.” </p><p>Willa huffs, and whatever, what does some old bag like Gerri- the fuck is that short for anyways- know about her and Con. </p><p>“You aren’t the first call girl he’s brought home,” she continues nonchalantly. </p><p>“Oh?” Willa says, hoping to sound the regular level of curious, not like her world just got upended. For all of Connor’s talk about how different, how special- of course there were others. God, she feels like an idiot. </p><p>“Sapphire lasted the longest, two or three years.” </p><p><i>Fuck</i>. </p><p>Willa thought they were doing well, approaching the one year mark. Thought maybe he’d up her allowance enough so she could-. Willa swallows, can deal with this later. </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gerri says, pocketing her phone, “you’re too cheap to last.” </p><p>Her eyes widen, surprise messing her up. Gerri, she didn’t count her as an ally or whatever, but she thought they were on level with the whole not being in the family bit. Wasn't ready to be attacked again, thought they were like neutral acquaintances at least. Her mind flashes through every conversation she can remember between them, can't help but wonder if the woman was being sarcastic before or-</p><p>Gerri gets up, and Willa couldn’t stand if she wanted to, feels like her legs have been cut out. She slides her business card to her, with a sharp smile. “I’ve known cheap dirty sluts like you. Call me when you need a new owner.” </p><p>And just like that Gerri’s gone, impotent rage cresting in Willa’s breast. She wasn’t like the other girls, she <i>wasn’t</i>.</p><p>(She still keeps the card. Just in case.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>